


Лучшие друзья

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Увидев сексуальную сцену в фильме, Рей немножко возбуждается. После чего ситуация конкретно обостряется.





	Лучшие друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Best friends"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044321) by [makeshiftcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/pseuds/makeshiftcandy). 



Рей хмурится, глядя на собственное отражение в зеркале в ванной комнате, проклиная своё решение нанести макияж. Ей бы сейчас умыться ледяной водой; может тогда предательский румянец, покрывающий щёки, исчезнет, и она будет в состоянии продолжить обычный, ненапряжный вечер со своим лучшим другом.

_Лучшим другом_.

Даже простая мысль об этих словах прогрызает в груди зияющую дыру — Рей ведь не идиотка. Она способна разобраться в собственных чувствах, и знает, почему мысль о нём, как о лучшем друге, причиняет ей боль.

Лучшему другу никогда не стать твоим парнем.

Вздохнув, Рей садится на краешек ванны, понурив голову. Сначала она думала, что чувства эти — обычная влюблённость, нечто, в конце концов, проходящее. Всё-таки Бен, который старше неё на четыре года, работал ассистентом на кафедре английского языка. В то время ей требовался всего лишь репетитор; Рей предположить не могла, что они так хорошо поладят. Плюс отношения с Финном тогда были для неё в новинку; естественно, у неё имелись закрадывающиеся сомнения, оставшиеся после годами выработанной силы духа, порождённой взрослением в приёмных семьях. Именно поэтому она похоронила зарождающиеся чувства к Бену, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на Финне.

Но семена прижились. Они пустили корни в почву её разума, взрастили в груди сад и наполнили лёгкие цветами. После восьми месяцев непрекращающегося чувства вины, Рей, наконец, порвала отношения с Финном, решив рассказать Бену о своих чувствах.

Но узнала, что он сам начал встречается с другой.

В течение следующих шести месяцев у Бена и Джессики, казалось, дела шли отлично, поэтому Рей решила начать новые отношения. Вот таким образом в мешанину её чувств вмешался По.

Отношения с По втянули Рей в водоворот пьянства, вечеринок, бессонных ночей и посредственного секса. Чем больше Рей общалась с По, тем психованнее становился Бен, пока, наконец, однажды вечером, не слетел с катушек. Рей как раз собиралась на тусовку.

— Тебе даже не нравится ходить по вечеринкам, — перечислял он, следуя за ней по пятам из спальни в ванную комнату: Рей собиралась нанести побольше макияжа. — Ты же ненавидишь краситься, тебе не нравится бухать — какого хера ты позволяешь этому мудаку, которому на тебя насрать, тащить себя вниз?

Разругавшись с ней в пух и прах, Бен ушёл, хлопнув дверью, и как бы сильно Рей ни злилась, она не смогла закрыть глаза на правду. Она встречалась с По лишь затем, чтобы поскорее забыть Бена, излечить своё разбитое сердце. И, несмотря на те неприятности, в которые без конца попадал По, он — отличный парень, и не заслуживал подобного отношения.

И тем не менее, она продержалась ещё два месяца — два ужасных месяца, в течение которых они с Беном едва ли общались. Только после окончательного расставания с По, Бен вернулся в её жизнь, и Рей узнала, что он и Джессика, на самом деле, оказались не такой уж славной парой. Они расстались, только теперь Бен начал отношения уже с другой.

Базин оказалась первосортной сукой. Рей возненавидела её с первого взгляда, и даже находиться с ней в одной комнате не могла. Стерве удалось изолировать Бена, отгородив его от круга друзей, и, в частности, от Рей. Ревность, которую Базин испытывала к ней, ощущалась всякий раз, когда они находились в одном помещении; напряжение между ними было таким мощным, хоть ножом режь.

Через некоторое время Рей просто перестала появляться на встречах их общих друзей. И Бен не понимал, в чём дело, думая, что сделал что-то не так. В итоге он просто оставил Рей в покое. И это был настоящий отстой.

Наконец — наконец-то! — спустя год, Бен позвонил ей и спросил, можно ли ему зайти в гости. По всей видимости, он понял, что всё, что говорили о Базин его друзья — правда; она была отвратительной манипулирующей сукой, и он позволил ей вклиниться в их с Рей дружбу. В прямом смысле упав на колени, Бен просил у неё прощения, тем самым сняв незримое напряжение и заставив Рей засмеяться.

С того дня прошло четыре месяца. После долгих разговоров по душам, бессонных ночей и пьяных извинений они вернулись к прежним дружеским отношениям.

И именно сейчас, сейчас, когда и он, и она, наконец, оба одиноки, во время обычного вечера за просмотром кино, пока они оба сидели на диване и ели вкусняшки, на экране развернулась неописуемо горячая сексуальная сцена, из-за которой Рей оказалась не в силах перестать ёрзать, представляя себя и Бена на месте мужчины и женщины в этом чёртовом фильме; она сжимала бёдра так сильно, что их едва не свело судорогой. Словно три года сексуальной неудовлетворенности свалились ей на голову в этот самый момент, и всё, чего хотелось Рей, так это завалить Бена на лопатки и выложить ему всю правду о том, как много он для неё значит.

И если ей придётся рассказать это собственным телом, что же, отлично. В этом просто будет дополнительный бонус.

Они сидели слишком близко; положив руку на спинку дивана, Бен ладонью касался её плеча. Рей льнула к нему во время некоторых чрезвычайно эмоциональных сцен, кутаясь в тепло его тела. А потом случилась эта чёртова сцена, и, грёбаный Боже, она свалила с дивана так быстро, как только могла. Бен глянул на неё в замешательстве, и, наклонившись вперёд, поставил кино на паузу.

— В туалет приспичило, — задыхаясь, выпалила она, прежде чем закрыться внутри, выдыхая глубоко и очень медленно.

Именно так она оказалась здесь, глядя на себя в зеркало — на спутанные волосы, на широко распахнутые глаза, которые без жирной подводки казались ещё больше, и на покрывшиеся румянцем из-за смущения вперемешку с возбуждением щёки и грудь.

А блядский Бен Соло, сидящий в её гостиной, вероятно, сейчас рассеянно перебирает свою порцию оставшейся китайской еды, оставленной на кофейном столике, и терпеливо ждёт завершения её поспешного перерыва.

_А, может, и нет._ Робкий стук выдёргивает её из задумчивости. 

— Да? — откликается Рей.

— Ты же не свалилась в унитаз, правда? — приглушённо спрашивает он, полушутливо и немного обеспокоенно. — Прошло минут десять. Я отложил еду в сторону. 

Чёрт, так долго?

— Сейчас выйду! — С несвойственной ей отдышкой отвечает Рей. Проклиная себя, она моет руки и брызгает ледяной водой на шею, прежде чем вытереться и вернуться в свой личный ад.

Бен сидит на диване, с рукой, закинутой на спинку. Длинные ноги сложены на кофейном столике, волнистые чёрные волосы в беспорядке обрамляют его голову, а губы кажутся слишком красными, пухлыми и соблазнительными. Глубоко вздохнув, Рей садится на противоположном конце дивана, подмяв под себя ноги. Бен кидает на неё полный любопытства взгляд — в тусклом свете, сочащемся сквозь занавеску, тёмные глаза выглядят слишком выразительно, — прежде чем нажать кнопку воспроизведения на пульте. 

Они снова погружаются в сюжет; Бен время от времени бросает комментарии, заставляя Рей задыхаться от смеха. Постепенно расслабившись, она бессознательно приближается к нему. Ей не требуется много времени, чтобы вернуться на своё место рядом с ним — прижаться к нему плечом, чувствуя себя до неприличия комфортно.

Она чувствует себя отлично, пока на экране не разворачивается вторая сексуальная сцена.

И снова внизу живота всё скручивается в узел. Рей скрещивает ноги, пытаясь незаметно унять огонь, пылающий между бёдер. И опять она ёрзает, пытаясь найти верный угол.

Развернувшись всем корпусом к ней, Бен приподнимает бровь; выражение его лица отдалённо напоминает веселье. 

— Всё хорошо?

— Отлично, — заверяет его Рей, сжав руки в кулаки и смотря куда угодно, но не на экран, где на смятых простынях два человека отдаются друг другу без остатка. Увидев краем глаза эти кадры, Рей воспламеняется изнутри, а ещё чувствует непонятную ревность. 

— Ты кажешься обеспокоенной, — замечает Бен, вынуждая Рей покраснеть ещё больше.

— Ничего страшного, клянусь, — заставив губы растянуться в самой убедительной улыбке, лжёт она. Бен одаривает её взглядом, затем возвращает внимание на экран и слегка качает головой.

Наконец, сцена заканчивается, и Рей снова может расслабиться. Но возбуждение не исчезло, просто слегка уменьшилось, и она не может заставить себя сосредоточиться на сюжете. Продолжая косить взглядом на Бена, она надеется, что он обратит на неё внимание, и в то же время отчаянно желает, чтобы фильм поскорее закончился, ведь тогда она сможет лечь спать и во сне забыть об этих чувствах.

На экране разворачивается кульминация сюжета, и Рей оказывается заворожена картинкой и потрясающим цветовым решением. Она слегка наклоняется вперёд, почти забыв о полыхающем между бёдрами огне, пока рука Бена не падает со спинки дивана и не касается её между лопатками. Она тут же напрягается, стараясь не ёрзать под мягким касанием его пальцев.

В этом нет ничего такого. Им достаточно комфортно друг с другом, поэтому случайный телесный контакт не имеет большого значения. Но, благодаря собственному воображению, Рей уже настолько заведена, — будь проклят чёртов фильм! —что тепло его руки становится до отвращения желаннейшим чувством в мире. Она боится, что он почувствует, как сильно стучит её сердце о грудную клетку, но даже если и так, Бен достаточно вежлив, чтобы оставить это без комментариев.

Следующая сцена невероятно эмоциональна, и Рей закрывает рот ладошками, пытаясь не разреветься. Бен, будучи добрым, понимающим парнем, притягивает её ближе к себе; его рука с её плеч скользит вниз и ложится ей на бедро. 

Шмыгая носом, Рей вздрагивает и осторожно вытирает глаза, благодарная за присутствие Бена, несмотря на огонь, который снова разливается на вершине бёдер. Он так близко — она чувствует запах его одеколона. Свернуться калачиком рядом с этим красивым мужчиной сродни раю и аду. 

— Ты же знаешь, что этот фильм не основан на реальных событиях, — говорит Бен, прижимая её ближе к себе. — Они не настоящие люди, Рей.

— Ой, отвали, — усмехнувшись, она слегка икает и отпихивает его. Бен тихо смеётся; глубокий рокот в его груди прямиком отражается на её теле. Она слегка вздрагивает; эта вибрация посылает пульсацию прямо ей в сердце, и Рей смотрит на экран, желая, чтобы тело перестало физически реагировать на каждое его действие. Ну почему он такой охрененно привлекательный?

Фильм, наконец, заканчивается, и Бен, взяв пульт, выводит на главный экран потокового сервиса строку поиска. 

— Нам нужно посмотреть что-то веселое, чтобы ты перестала быть нюнькой, — ворчит он, и она дуется в притворном раздражении, глядя на него краем глаза. Он жмёт плечами, едва взглянув на неё. — Если только у тебя нет идеи получше.

_Да, пошли в спальню, где я вытрахаю из тебя всю душу_ — думает Рей, но тут же прочищает горло и пытается выкинуть из головы эту мысль. Вместо этого она отвечает: — Выбирай сам, — и поудобнее устраивается на диване.

Бен смотрит на неё сверху вниз, тёмные глаза слегка сужаются, в попытке угадать её настроение, прежде чем продолжить просмотр. Он, наконец, останавливается на чём-то — Рей не видит, на чём, потому что утыкается взглядом в перекатывающиеся мышцы на его предплечье, когда Бен щёлкает кнопками на пульте — прежде чем устроиться рядом с ней. Как только начинаются титры, он встаёт, ставит фильм на паузу и уходит в уборную.

Воспользовавшись возможностью отдышаться, Рей пытается убедить себя в том, что её полностью удовлетворяет их дружба. Она готова ко всему, что бы он ей ни предложил, а сегодня это — китайская еда, киношки и общение. Возможно, в будущем Бен решит, что у него есть к ней чувства, так что Рей подождёт. Но пока этот день не настал, ей нужно успокоить собственное либидо.

Бен возвращается через несколько минут, падает рядом с ней, утопая в диване, и тянет её ближе к себе. Она чуть сдвигается, пока он включает фильм, но Бен кладёт руку ей на плечи, прижимая Рей к своей груди. Закусив губу, она льнёт к теплоте его тела, оказавшись пойманной в самую замечательную ловушку.

Чёрт, он такой тёплый.

И руки его такие большие.

И грудь у него такая широкая.

И, блять, так не пойдёт. Она чересчур возбуждена. Ей нужно, чтобы он ушёл.

— А ты не устал для ещё одного фильма? — Невинно спрашивает она, вынуждая Бена обратить на себя внимание.

— Вовсе нет, — пожимает плечами он. — А что? Ты устала?

— Нет, если ты не устал, — улыбается Рей, и, пользуясь удобным случаем, притворяется, будто прячет зевок. Бен приподнимает бровь, и она опять улыбается, изображая смущение. — Всё просто безупречно.

— Ты пытаешься меня выпроводить? — коварно спрашивает он, и Рей чувствует, как щёки наливаются кровью. Как ему удалось её раскусить? Неужели она настолько предсказуема? 

— Нет, конечно же, нет! — взмахнув руками, отвечает Рей. — Я бы никогда не попросила тебя уйти, Бен. 

_Я бы попросила тебя остаться. В моей постели._

— Уверена? — тихо спрашивает он, наклонившись вперёд и не глядя на экран, ставит фильм на паузу. — Только честно, Рей. Я не обижусь. — Его взгляд так настойчив, и едва он понижает голос, по её спине бегут мурашки.

— Уверена, — честно отвечает она. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь, Рей? — мягко спрашивает он, чуть смещаясь и наклоняясь ближе к ней, заполняя собой те крохи личного пространства, которые у неё остались. Пожав плечами, она качает головой. — Ну же. Я думал, мы можем говорить друг с другом обо всём.

_Я хочу, Бен, чтобы ты меня трахнул._

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я хочу досмотреть этот фильм, чтобы у меня появился предлог схомячить остальные закуски. — говоря это, она ожидает, что Бен засмеётся или начнёт высмеивать её любовь к нездоровой пище, но он просто смотрит на неё, проходясь языком по нижней губе, и глаза Рей тут же прослеживают это действие, из-за чего она ёрзает на месте, крепче сжимая бёдра. Никто не имеет права быть таким привлекательным, как Бен Соло, никто.

— Ты весь вечер сама не своя, — спокойно комментирует он. — Беспокойная. Совершенно не расслаблена.

_Потому что я до блядской смерти тебя хочу._

— Наверное, просто устала на работе, — небрежно пожимает плечами она, неосознанно откинувшись назад, давая ему возможность наклониться ближе. Сердце как заведённое колотится в груди, и ей не нужно смотреть в зеркало, чтобы увидеть покрасневшие щёки и грудь. Ей кажется, что он глянул на её губы, но Рей не уверена.

— Рей, у тебя выходной, — тихо говорит он. — Сегодня же суббота.

_Вот же блять_.

— Ну, тогда не знаю, — вздыхает она, болезненно остро осознавая его близость каждый раз, когда грудь вздымается, а дыхание срывается короткими, тяжелыми вдохами. Он наклоняется ещё ближе, и Рей приходится откинуться на локоть, чтобы поймать равновесие и не упасть на диван. Она чувствует, как его тело смещается, приближаясь к ней.

— И всё началось с той сцены в фильме, — отмечает Бен, совершенно не уточняя, но им обоим прекрасно известно, что он имеет в виду.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — усмехается Рей, но это звучит фальшиво даже для её собственных ушей. Глаза Бена сужаются, и она понимает, что он на это не ведётся.

— Рей, я больше не могу этого выносить, — внезапно говорит он, и она округляет глаза, когда он садится ровней, вернув дистанцию между ними. Бен проводит рукой по волосам. — Я не могу сидеть здесь и притворяться, будто мне всё это нравится.

— О чём ты говоришь? — тихо спрашивает она, чувствуя, как сердце в груди сжимается по совершенно другой причине. Он пытается разорвать их дружбу? Неужели он от неё устал? Неужели приходит к ней, чувствуя себя обязанным, а не по дружбе? Эта мысль разбивает ей сердце. Бен никогда не относился к людям с жалостью, но что, если, узнав о её маленьком увлечении, он продолжает общаться с ней только потому, что ему неудобно?

— О той херне, что происходит между нами, — отвечает он, указывая на неё, а потом на себя. — Это всегда охереть как напряжно, и я больше не могу сидеть здесь и смотреть эти тупые фильмы вместе с тобой. — он отрицательно качает головой. — Если наши отношения только этим и ограничатся. 

— А чего ты хочешь, Бен? — закусив губу, спрашивает Рей. Он смотрит на неё, и на этот раз она определённо видит, как его взгляд опускается к её губам. Надежда расцветает в груди наравне с жаром, растекающимся в самом центре. Он не отвечает, и Рей, пользуясь возможностью, приближается к нему, встав на колени, и на этот раз получив преимущество в росте. Бен настороженно наблюдает за ней — теперь роли поменялись; она нарушает его личное пространство, склонившись над ним. — Чего хочется тебе?

— Всего этого, — ровно отвечает он, бросив взгляд на телевизор, прежде чем вернуть всё внимание к её губам. — С небольшим дополнением, позволяющим мне остаться на ночь и оттрахать тебя до беспамятства. — внезапно отпрянув, Рей вздыхает, не ожидая от него подобной прямоты. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Бен сокращает между ними расстояние и сминает её губы своими.

Требуется лишь мгновение, прежде чем она преодолевает удивление, успокаивается и целует Бена в ответ, прижавшись к нему и обняв за плечи.

Она всегда считала россказни из любовных романов полнейшей выдумкой; разве могут люди видеть звёзды, когда, наконец, делят поцелуй с человеком, которого отчаянно желают? В конце концов, она целовала множество людей и никогда не чувствовала ничего, кроме тёплого чувства влечения или приятной удовлетворенности.

Теперь она не сомневается.

Поцелуй с Беном похож на грандиозный залп фейерверка — перед глазами в цветном калейдоскопе вспыхивают огромные, красивые искры, едва их губы начинают двигаться в тандеме. Её вены словно наполнены порохом, а он, прикоснувшись к ней, поджигает искру, которая воспламеняет её кровь обжигающей страстью. Она горит изнутри, сгорает из-за него.

Сжав её бёдра, Бен дёргает Рей к себе на колени, давая ей лучший доступ, поскольку она осторожно скользит языком по стыку его губ. Впустив её со стоном, он касается её языка своим собственным. Сцепившись в танце за доминирование, они знакомятся друг с другом, пробуют друг друга на вкус, и, грёбаный Боже, Бен такой сладкий, совсем как в её воображении.

Со вздохом прервав поцелуй ради глотка воздуха, она чувствует, как его губы скользят по линии челюсти, оставляя на коже след из горячих, влажных поцелуев. Она обнажает шею; Бен сметает её волосы в сторону, сжав часть из них в кулаке, и мягко тянет назад, ещё больше открывая горло. Она стонет, когда его рот смыкается на ключице, зубы мягко прикусывают плоть, а язык тут же успокаивает укус.

Неосознанно она ведёт бёдрами, пытаясь унять давление между ног, и Бен шипит ей в шею. Откинувшись назад, он глядит на неё, и она замечает, как от желания увеличиваются его зрачки, а во взгляде смешиваются страсть и мольба.

— Разреши мне отнести тебя в кровать, — практически умоляет он, но Рей кивает прежде, чем он заканчивает говорить.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, — тихо шепчет она. Никогда прежде Рей так не возбуждалась, особенно от грёбаного поцелуя, но теперь она на полном серьёзе думает, что воспламенится, если он не займётся ею прямо сейчас.

Отпустив волосы, Бен скользит ладонями по её телу, мимоходом сжимая грудь. Она выгибается ему навстречу, но он не задерживается, следуя дальше, вниз по бёдрам, пока не обхватывает её задницу. Поднявшись, Бен удерживает её на руках так, словно она ничего не весит, и Рей задыхается, немедленно обернув ноги вокруг его талии.

Похоже, он едва обращает внимание на её возмущение. Вернувшись к губам Рей, он втягивает её в поцелуй, и это похоже на соединение двух частей головоломки. Слепо неся её через маленькую квартиру, он толкает дверь в спальню, а зайдя внутрь, закрывает ту пинком. Шагая вперёд, он врезается бёдрами в матрас, и лишь тогда разрывает поцелуй, осторожно укладывая Рей на спину.

— Охренеть можно, какая ты красивая, — благоговейно шепчет он, глядя на её растрёпанный видок. Майка на ней слегка задирается, демонстрируя пару дюймов подтянутого живота. Рей садится, пытаясь снять футболку через голову, и Бен тянется вперёд, хватает её за запястья и отводит их в стороны. — Нет. На этот раз раздевать тебя буду я.

Он забирается на кровать, снова целует её и разжимает хватку на запястьях, просовывая руки ей под футболку. Бен ласкает гладкую кожу её живота, и под касанием его пальцев она вся дрожит.

— Бен, — выдыхает она ему в рот, запустив пальцы в его волосы. Сжав мягкие локоны в кулак, она слегка дёргает их, и Бен стонет ей в губы, посылая дрожь по низу живота; она дёргается и приподнимает таз. Бёдрами вжимая её в койку, он скользит ладонями выше и находит тонкую кружевную каёмку бюстгальтера. Кончики его пальцев скользят под резинкой, по рёбрам, и ей приходится выгнуть спину, чтобы дать ему пространство для манёвра. Расстегнув лифчик, он возвращается назад, спихивает ткань в сторону, и, наконец, обхватывает груди.

Со вздохом разорвав поцелуй, Рей вжимается грудью в его ладони, чувствуя, как Бен ласкает её с благоговением, которого она не заслуживает. Глядя на свои руки, спрятанные под тканью футболки, он поглаживает соски большими пальцами. Под его касанием они напрягаются, и он целует её ещё раз, прежде чем одним движением стянуть с неё футболку вместе с лифчиком.

Внезапно застеснявшись, Рей поднимает руки и скрещивает их на груди. Её сиськи — маленькие, однако округлые и упругие. И тем не менее, она видела женщин, с которыми встречался Бен — у каждой буфера были покруче, чем у неё.

— Не надо, — шепчет он, наклонившись и целуя её в щеку; осторожно отодвинув её руки в стороны, он целует её ниже, скользя губами по шее. Переплетя их пальцы вместе, он заводит руки ей за голову. — Ты просто совершенство. Они идеальны, — он двигается ниже, губами оставляя огненный след на нежной коже, пока не достигает напряженного розового соска. Взяв его в рот, он мягко посасывает, прежде чем сжать его между зубами.

— Ох, чёрт, — стонет Рей, вжимаясь грудью в его рот. Она переполняется острейшими ощущениями, чувствуя, как он вжимается в неё, ощущая влажное тепло его рта на своей коже. Стиснув его пальцы, она ведёт бёдрами, и тут же чувствует эрекцию, выпирающую сквозь джинсы.

Бен отпускает её; кончики его пальцев скользят по её рукам, плечам, оставляя за собой пылающий след. Вернувшись к позабытому соску, он дразняще смыкает на нём зубы, в то время как ладони скользят ниже. Рей задыхается, когда он, наконец, находит пояс её джинсов; руки путаются в шелковистых локонах его волос. Едва она сминает волосы в кулаке, Бен стонет; его руки немного трясутся, когда он расстёгивает пуговицу и тянет молнию вниз.

Скользнув руками ниже, он дёргает джинсы вниз по бёдрам, стягивая их до колен; пальцы касаются ткани трусиков, так легко, что ей почти неловко из-за громкого стона, сорвавшегося с губ.

Оторвавшись от её груди, Бен приподнимает брови, глядя на неё, а затем роняет взгляд ниже, к тому месту, где пальцы медленно скользят вверх и вниз по киске, всё ещё спрятанной за кружевными трусиками. 

— Блять, Рей, — стонет он, немного сильнее прижимаясь к пылающему центру, из-за чего она дёргает бёдрами, не в силах оставаться на месте. — Ты насквозь промокла.

— Из-за тебя, — она ахает, едва его палец медленно обводит ноющий комочек на самой вершине её центра, и едва стон грозит сорваться с губ, Рей кусает их. — Как же долго я тебя желала, Бен.

Он глядит на неё сверху, волосы падают на лицо, а зрачки расширяются настолько, что закрывают собой радужку. 

— Расскажи мне.

— С момента нашего знакомства, — признаётся она, схватив его за предплечье. Продолжая ласкать киску сквозь нижнее белье, он склоняется ниже и вгрызается в её шею губами и зубами. Под его натиском она стонет, впиваясь ногтями в мышцы плеч. — Я хотела тебя так сильно. Каждый чёртов день на протяжении последних трёх лет.

— Блять, — шепчет он ей в шею. — Ебать, Рей.

— Да, пожалуйста, — полушутливо отвечает она, и Бен стонет ей в шею. Встав на колени, он стаскивает с неё джинсы, глядя на её почти обнажённое тело с поклонением во взгляде, и, приободрившись, Рей раздвигает для него ноги.

— Господи, — шепчет Бен, сверкая глазами. Внезапно осознав, что на нём слишком много одежды, он стаскивает футболку через голову, после чего падает на неё, удержав себя на предплечьях, и впивается в её губы. Желание захлёстывает с головой, словно цунами, сотрясая всё тело, и она — тот самый поток, что тянет его на дно. Он тонет в ней: в обжигающем прикосновении её губ к его собственным; в мягком ощущении её кожи под его грудью; в том, как её соски скользят по его плоти, стоит ей вжаться в него.

Если ему суждено умереть вот так, с головой погрузившись в океан под именем Рей, Бен умрёт счастливым.

Она скользит пальцами по скульптурным линиям его живота, исследуя каждую мышцу, напряжённую и сжавшуюся под её прикосновением. Их языки танцуют вместе; он засасывает её нижнюю губу в рот, заставляя её тело петь от распутного непотребства. Нашарив каёмку джинсов, кончиками пальцев она скользит за неё, лаская кожу его бёдер.

— Какая нетерпеливая, — вздыхает Бен, когда она дёргает за пуговицу и, намеренно не спеша, расстёгивает молнию. Его дыхание застревает в глотке, стоит ей скользнуть рукой за пояс и провести ладонью по всей длине сквозь материал боксеров. Она двигается, скользя рукой по эластичному поясу нижнего белья, и Бен стискивает её запястье; заведя руку за голову и крепко вжав Рей в койку, он начинает покрывать поцелуями обнажённое тело.

Сжав в пальцах кружево трусиков, он медленно стягивает их вниз по стройным ногам, стараясь запомнить каждый дюйм её тела.

— Ты идеальна, — шепчет Бен; в его взгляде горит желание и что-то ещё, нечто большее... Рей не хочет зацикливаться на этом прямо сейчас, она подумает об этом попозже.

На этот раз он сам раздвигает её ноги; прикасаясь к ней, он движется вверх по икрам, по внутренней поверхности бёдер, заставляя Рей стонать от отчаяния. Как же сильно она нуждается в нём!

Оставив поцелуй на бедре, он медленно двигается выше, даже на миг не отрываясь от гладкой кожи. Дернув её на себя, он закидывает её ноги себе на плечи; от удивления Рей ахает. Она смотрит на него — копна чёрных волос падает ему на глаза — и Бен глядит на неё в ответ сквозь густые ресницы.

— Ты... ты не... ах! — стонет она, когда большие пальцы разводят розовые губы, а один из них слегка обводит вход. Она сжимает простыни, слишком чувствительная для его призрачных касаний. Запрокинув голову назад, она отчаянно желает продолжения, и почти ненавидит себя за попытку остановить его; едва подушечка большого пальца слегка щёлкает по клитору, захлёбываясь, она проглатывает очередной стон. — Ты не должен. 

— Нет? — он смотрит на неё, обжигая горячим дыханием бедро, из-за чего все её тело сотрясается в конвульсиях. Она так отзывчива, что ему приходится вонзить собственные бёдра в матрас, желая уменьшить давление. Лицо Рей покраснело от смущения, взгляд упёрся в потолок, и сквозь похотливую дымку до него, наконец, доходит.

— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь делал это с тобой, Рей? — она покрыта собственным желанием, киска сияет в тусклом свете спальни. Глянув вниз, Рей сглатывает и качает головой. Бен вздыхает прямо напротив её центра, отчего её сотрясает приятнейшая дрожь. — Я _хочу_ этого. Хочу, Рей, чтобы тебе было _хорошо_. — Поцеловав вершину холмика, он вынуждает её — очарованную силой, которую он, кажется, имеет над ней — содрогнуться.

Не спуская с него глаз, Рей слегка качает бёдрами ему навстречу, едва горячий язык касается клитора. Заменив язык большим пальцем, он нежно поглаживает чувствительный узелок, из-за чего Рей стонет, как ненормальная. Накрыв бутончик ртом, Бен принимается нежно посасывать его, в то время как палец нежно окунается внутрь неё. Рей отпускает простыни и вновь стискивает его волосы, растворившаяся в ощущение его рта на себе.

Никто прежде не заставлял её чувствовать ничего подобного, никто прежде не толкал её за край. Все прочие сексуальные контакты внезапно тают, растворяясь в вулканической лаве, растекающейся внутри неё. Проходясь языком по её центру, он добавляет ещё один палец, изогнув их и моментально коснувшись точки, о существовании которой она даже не подозревала. Вскрикнув, Рей дёргает его за волосы, одновременно пытаясь приблизить к себе и оттолкнуть.

Свободной рукой удерживая её на месте, вжимая дрожащие бёдра в койку, он продолжает нападение на разгорячённую киску. Двигая в ней пальцами, он то и дело касается той самой точки внутри, из-за чего в самом центре собирается обжигающий жар. Он прижимается к её тазу — внезапно его пальцы внутри неё чувствуются невероятно большими — и Рей лишается самообладания. Он снова всасывает клитор, без остановки продолжая прикасаться пальцами к той самой точке.

— Бен! — задушенно вскрикивает она, одинаково умоляя его остановиться и продолжать. Грубо обводя языком вокруг клитора, он слегка разводит пальцы внутри нее, и всё её тело содрогается от надвигающегося оргазма.

Давление в центре достигает точки кипения; внезапно вулкан начинает извергаться и, с первобытным стоном, сорвавшимся из самого горла, Рей кончает мощно, наслаждением стекая по его лицу. Бен даже не думает смягчаться; вместо этого вобрав клитор в рот, он продолжая трахать её пальцами, проводя сквозь оргазм. Стоит её наслаждению попасть в его рот, Бен глухо стонет; её бёдра на плечах дрожат, стискивая между собой его голову, вжимая в самый центр.

Медленно, она возвращается с небес на землю, чувствуя, как грудь вздымается от напряжения. Блестящие капельки пота покрывают её лоб и грудь, и Бен целует вершину бедра, осторожно извлекая из неё пальцы. Краем одеяла он вытирает рот, прежде чем вернуться к Рей, оставляя неторопливые, влажные поцелуи по всему её телу.

Сжав его широкие плечи, Рей торопливо тянет Бена вверх по своему телу, с волнением сокращая расстояние между их губами. Она стонет ему в рот; всё её тело дрожит под ним, отчаянно нуждаясь в большем. Она дёргает раздражающие джинсы вниз, и Бен помогает, стаскивая их с себя вместе с боксерами.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — бормочет он ей в губы, и Рей находит в себе силы только кивнуть в знак согласия, пока он устраивается между её бёдер. Она чувствует твёрдость члена, касающегося мокрых складочек, и пытается двинуть бёдрами в попытке найти какое-то облегчение от трения, в котором отчаянно нуждается. — Скажи, Рей. Скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Трахни меня, — хрипло шепчет она. — Пожалуйста, Бен, пожалуйста, трахни меня. Я хочу тебя, хочу тебя так сильно, пожалуйста. — хнычет она, чувствуя, как тело сгорает в пожаре желания; она отчаянно нуждается в нём.

Бен чуть сдвигается; кончики его пальцев скользят по её бедру, и, смотря вниз, она видит, как он сжимает в руке член, проводя им по мокрым складочкам, покрывая себя её соками; Рей не сдерживает гортанного стона.

— Такой большой, — замечает она, наблюдая за тем, как он проходится по длине раз, второй, полностью покрывая себя следами наслаждения. Поцеловав её в шею, он отстраняется, заглядывая ей в глаза.

— Начну потихоньку, — шепчет он, и она, закусив губу, кивает. Бен целует её снова, устраивается у самого входа и мягко толкается внутрь.

Запрокинув голову назад, Рей задыхается, чувствуя, как он начинает входить. Большой это преуменьшение; он — _огромный_. Член заполняет её; растяжка восхитительно опаляет, растекается по тазу и сосредотачивается между бёдер.

Наблюдая за тем, как член медленно погружается внутрь неё, Бен изо всех сил старается сдержаться, а не вонзиться со всей дури, заявляя на её тело права.

Спустя вечность он входит полностью, вжимаясь в неё бёдрами. На несколько мгновений Бен замирает, позволяя Рей привыкнуть к себе.

Она обнимает его за плечи, упивается чувством наполненности как внутри, так и снаружи. Никогда прежде Рей не чувствовала себя такой цельной. Если это то, чего ей так не хватало, она хотела бы, чтобы он был с ней со дня их знакомства.

Ноги сами по себе обвиваются вокруг него; сжав бёдра, она ведёт тазом, из-за чего Бен задыхается. Медленно скользнув назад, он наслаждается жаром, с которым киска обволакивает его, и тут же резко толкается обратно, отчего Рей стонет, вонзив ногти в его плечи; Бен устанавливает мучительно медленный, насыщенный темп.

— Глубже, — стонет она, приподнимая бёдра навстречу следующему толчку. Он рычит ей в ухо, закинув ногу себе на предплечье. Новый угол позволяет ему заполнить её ещё больше — теперь она попросту переполнена им, и Рей скулит, разбавляя тишину спальни шаткими стонами. 

— Блять, какая же ты узкая, — шипит он, медленно ударяясь о её бедра своими. Бен чувствует, как жаркие стенки сжимаются вокруг него, создавая небольшое сопротивление, и, схватив за бедро, он раскрывает Рей шире, чтобы трахнуть её глубже. Она задыхается, впившись ногтями в его спину, и он утягивает её в грубый поцелуй.

— Сильнее, — ахает она ему в рот. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня жёстче.

Застонав, Бен слегка наклоняется, сдвинув под ней колени и вздёрнув бёдра повыше. Взявшись рукой за изголовье, он вонзается в неё жёстче. Судя по её сбившемуся дыханию и жалобным стонам, непристойные шлепки плоти о плоть, кажется, распаляют Рей ещё больше. 

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет она, пока он вбивается в неё снова и снова. — Ах, Бен, пожалуйста! — она не уверена, о чём просит; слова слетают с губ прежде, чем мозг успевает их обработать.

— А ты сможешь, Рей? — требовательно спрашивает он, дополнив вопрос резким ударом бёдер. Она глядит на него; в глаза, потемневшие от желания, на приоткрытый рот, с которого слетают глухие стоны. — Сможешь принять больше меня?

— Да! — кричит она, но Бен качает головой.

— Уверена? — спрашивает он, продолжая вбиваться в неё, ударяясь своим тазом о её, из-за чего Рей откидывает голову назад и стонет. — Не знаю, справишься ли ты с этим.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, пожалуйста, — всхлипывает она. — Смогу, я смогу, ты нужен мне так сильно, _пожалуйста_!

Потянув Рей вниз, Бен закидывает обе её ноги себе на плечи. Склонившись над ней, он смыкает ладони на её запястьях и заводит руки ей за голову. Рей задыхается от неожиданности; ей требуется секунда, чтобы приспособиться. А потом он начинает вонзаться в неё изо всех сил, неуклонно ударяясь о её бёдра своими, и новый угол позволяет ему достать до той точки, которой он касался пальцами.

Выкрикивая его имя, Рей чувствует, как киска сжимается вокруг него. Бен стонет и наклоняется за поцелуем, продолжая глубоко и жёстко вбиваться в неё. Каждый дюйм члена охвачен влажным жаром, и, смотря вниз, он видит, как Рей беспрекословно принимает его. Чувствуя, как она сжимается вокруг него, Бен понимает, что натянутая пружина внутри неё вот-вот лопнет.

— Собираешься кончить? — затаив дыхание, спрашивает он, отпустив одно из её запястий и направив свою руку к месту, в котором они соединятся. Без труда найдя клитор, он начинает кругами растирать набухший комочек нервов. Зажмурившись, она заходится беззвучным криком, пока Бен, выйдя до конца, врезается в неё снова и снова и снова. — Смотри на меня, — требует он, сопровождая каждое слово резким движением бёдер. — Собираешься кончить, Рей? — Она смотрит на него, распахнув ореховые глаза; их цвет едва различим из-за невероятной широты зрачков.

— Да! — хнычет она, сжав пальцы ног. — Да, Бен, я на самом краю, пожалуйста, мне нужно кончить! — он давит на клитор, и в экстазе она раскрывает рот, не сводя с него глаз. Застонав, Бен вжимает в неё подушечку большого пальца, ни на мгновение не сбиваясь с установленного ритма.

— Давай же, Рей, — требует он, и, откинув голову назад, она выкрикивает его имя, чувствуя, как киска пульсирует вокруг него, втягивая член ещё глубже, пытаясь заставить кончить и его. Бен не замедляется, продолжая жёстко вбиваться в неё, и останавливается лишь тогда, когда она растекается под ним лужицей; наклонившись, он целует её, сняв с плеч дрожащие ноги.

Рей превращается в желе; она не сопротивляется и охотно содействует, когда Бен переворачивает её на живот, вздёргивает бёдра вверх и ставит её на колени.

— Я заставлю тебя кончить снова, — говорит он, касаясь её спины. — Сможешь, Рей? Сможешь кончить ещё раз? — Бен не даёт ей возможности ответить; раздвинув пальцами половые губы, он ненадолго погружается в её складочки. Рей стонет — звук приглушён подушкой, в которую она вжимается лицом. — Родная, да ты вся течёшь.

— Ты, — ахает она, посмев взглянуть на него. Его волосы растрепаны, грудь вздымается, и выглядит он таким же растерзанным и использованным, прямо под стать ей самой. — Это из-за тебя, — поясняет она. Глаза Бена становятся невероятно тёмными, и, прижав член ко входу, он вонзается в неё одним быстрым, резким движением.

Её стоны отражаются от стен спальни, едва он устанавливает прежний суровый ритм, с каждым толчком ударяясь о неё бёдрами; под таким углом она может принять его невероятно глубоко. Бен с такой силой сжимает её бедра, что — Рей уверена — останутся синяки, но чувствовать его так славно, чертовски здорово, и не требуется много времени, прежде чем огонь в её центре разгорается с новой силой.

— Нравится, когда я трахаю тебя вот так? — спрашивает он, отчаянно вбиваясь в неё. Заданный темп начинает сбиваться, становится более неровным, и его бёдра подрагивают, желая найти собственное освобождение. — Нравится, когда я трахаю тебя так мощно, что ты кончаешь дважды?

— Да! — кричит она в подушку, подаваясь бёдрами ему навстречу. Его рука скользит вокруг её талии, пальцы находят клитор и принимаются растирать его соответствуя ритму, с которым он двигается в ней; Рей теряет голос, когда давление в глубине её тела становится слишком велико.

— Рей, мне нужно, чтобы ты кончила снова, — позади неё задыхается Бен, и она чувствует его каждый чёртов дюйм. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты ещё раз кончила на моём члене.

— О, Боги! — она заходится криком, подаваясь бёдрами назад; разум теряется в ощущениях. Она чувствует пульсацию киски, едва оргазм накрывает её с головой. Бен резко давит на клитор, и она моментально разбивается на части, крича его имя. Тело бьётся в конвульсиях, а киска трепещет вокруг него.

Бен кончает с задушенным рыком, толстыми струями изливаясь глубоко внутрь неё; бёдра дрожат, пока оргазм проходит сквозь него. Содрогаясь всем телом, он задыхается её именем, наклоняется ближе и целует Рей между лопатками. 

Стоит ему отстраниться — они оба стонут от потери, но Бен тут же практически падает на неё. Член дёргается у самого живота после самого мощного оргазма в его жизни.

— Рей, — шепчет он, и она поворачивается к нему лицом, перекатываясь на бок. Протянув руку, он заправляя прядь волос ей за ухо, прежде чем притянуть её ближе к себе и поцеловать. Она страстно отвечает на поцелуй, поглаживая его по щеке.

— Я люблю тебя, — чувствуя, как в груди заходится сердце, шепчет она. До этого Бен целовал её за ухом, а теперь замер, поэтому она упирается взглядом в его грудь, не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ничего страшного в том, что ты не чувствуешь того же, но... я годами любила тебя, Бен, и я подумала, что тебе следует знать.

Он долго молчит, и Рей уже собирается встать, схватить свою одежду и убежать, но внезапно Бен наклоняется вперёд, касается губами её лба, переносицы и щеки.

— И я люблю тебя, — шепчет он в ответ, взяв её за подбородок и заставляя встретить его взгляд. В его глазах она видит всё то же благоговение, а ещё эмоции, разбираться с которыми она отложила на потом. — Целую вечность, с самой первой встречи.

Рей хитро улыбается, целуя его в кончик носа. 

— Отлично. Тогда готовься. Потому что мы только начали.


End file.
